Our Songs
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: Every couple has a song, some couples have more then one... what are Brittana's?
1. Baby Blue Eyes

There's no way I could forget her, that smile, those eyes, that smile. The way her coffee colored skin shined, her black hair soft and smooth like the voice she used when taking to me and me only. It had been months since I'd seen her but that made no difference, I still love her more then I love dance. We'd been apart dew to the dance tour that I was on and the showing tour she was on. She uses cameras to show the beauty of this world through her photo's and I dance on stage with many other people that enjoyed it as much as me. I'd been waiting for this day for months tour was over and I was heading home making my way though the street of New York was easy the excitement I had running through my veins. I shuffled my feet and smiled wildly as I swerved through the small crowds on the side walk.  
>"Hey Brittany?" I stopped and turned to see Peter a boy from my dance troop. His red hair spike like a porcupine and his green eye's shined like little emeralds. "Hey Pete!" I smiled brightly at him.<br>"You left this!" He beamed handing me a old worn out blue sweater. "Oh my gosh!" I took the sweater from the boy and hugged it to my chest. "Thank you so much!" I wrapped the boy who was just a foot taller then me in my arms and squeezed the life out of him. "If I lost this I don't know what I'd do!" He smiled.  
>"That's what I figured you wore that thing every where so I assumed it meant a lot!" "You have no idea!" I said releasing him from the bear hug."Thanks Pete I don't know what I would have done if I lost it." He nodded again.<br>"I don't mean to be rude or over step lines, but... Whys is it so important?" He asked "It means a lot cause some people would have left it... And just assumed I'd come back but you brought it so I'm thankful." I said with a smile. He chuckled a little.  
>"no I got that Brittany... I meant the jacket?"<br>"Oh! It belongs to someone that means the world to me and she lets me take it when I go on tour so I can sleep at night." I said with a smile.  
>"Oh." he nodded and smiled warmly. "Well I'll let you go." He waved and turned around heading back the way he came. I smiled down at the blue jacket. Bringing it to my face and taking in the smell of honey and cinnamon. I smiled to myself I'd finally be able to smell the source of the smell in the fraction of a moment.<p>

I shifted impacintly in my seat. I fiddled with my seat belt longing for the ride to be over. Oh how I longed to see those blue eyes, that smile god that smile. I wanted to be in front of the tall blonde, looking into those lakes of blue eyes she had and kissing her softly on the lips feeling hers against mine. I wanted out this damn car.  
>"Will you stop tapping your damn foot!" Quinn barked from behind the wheel.<br>"You didn't have to pick me up I could have gotten someone else to give me a ride or walked home... Anything would be faster then this." I grumbled.  
>"Excuse me but I think the words you looking for are. Thank you Quinn, for taking time out of your busy day to pick me up from the air port on a Sunday of all days and driving my lays Latina ass home." She bitched.<br>"No I think the words I'm looking for are, Thank you Quinn for driving slower then my grandma and letting the snails and ants get home before I do you pretentious bitch." I smiled over at her and began to tap my foot more rapidly.  
>"There was still a thank you in that and I'll take it. Seriously S that's starting to piss me off." She grinded her teeth not taking the bait I'd thrown out for a fight. "Put a fucking Cd in or something!" I nodded and shifted through the blondes CDs. "What the hell Quinn are you sleeping with Berry or her CD collection?" I questioned flipping pasted all the Barbara and Liza CDs.<br>"That is Rachel's CD's collection!" she barked back taking the case out of my hand and pointing to the glove box. "In there you bitch."

I pushed open the door to our condo, we'd bought it a month after graduation, both of us longing to get the hell out of Lima in to the hustle and bustle of New York. We'd lived here for three years. I smiled, it was just as I'd remembered warm and smelling of honey. I dropped me bag by the door and hung the jacket on the coat rack. "San?" I called. When there was no reply I let my shoulders dropped. "Guess I'm home first." I jumped at the sound of a meow and a bark. "oh! Hey boys!" I beamed scooping the cat off the ground and patting the domination on the top of the head. "hope you two were good." I smiled lifting the cat in the air and kissing his nose, "you haven't been smoking have you lord tubbingtons? You know it's not good for your health..." I eyed the cat as he wriggled in my hands. "I'm watching you." I said setting him back on the ground. "And how about you?" I asked kneeling to look at the dog eye to eye. "Have you been good Riddler?" he barked and licked my face. "I hope you've been watching the cats and making sure they didn't get in to any trouble!" I said smiling. He wagged his tail and I hurried thought the house and to the bed room. I pushed open the door with a smile. I took in a deep breathe and felt my smile widen. I dropped myself on the bed. Taking in the smell of Santana, from her pillow. I huffed remembering to breath again. "Oh I should take a shower." I said out loud remembering that I had just finished dancing. I lifted myself up. "I hope I have time.

I smiled as we pulled up to our street.  
>"So you two are going to come to dinner tonight right?" Quinn asked as we pulled up to the curb. "Of couse. I don't think Britt-Britt will want to pass up a dinner with the whole family." I said grabbing my bag from the back seat. "Look um... thanks for the ride Captain Crunch." She raised an eye brow.<br>"What the hell was that?" She asked not impressed with the insulting nickname.  
>"Isn't that the one with Berry flavored cereal?" I asked, "What ever I was just taking a another stab at your relationship, I'll have a better one tonight." I said turning and walking away form the car.<br>"You better, you've lost your fucking edge!" She yelled after me. I waved back at her and rolled my eyes. " I mean it Santana completely lost it!"  
>I laughed and Smirked back at her. "Or is that what I want you to think?" I turned back to the the path in font of me.<br>I smiled bracing myself, I stuck my key in the lock, turned it and grabbed the door knob. I pushed open the door I dropped my bag beside the one already on the floor, took off my jacket and placed it on the rack beside an old blue tattered one. I smiled hearing the water in the shower on as I turned into the living room. "B?" I called down the hall. I was answered by a bark. "I said B not Riddler." I kneeled down in front of the black and white dog. "But hi to you too!" I said as he lick my face. There was a meow behind me and I turned to see Britt's fat ass cat still fat as ever on the arm of the sofa. "And to you fat ass." I scooped up the cat and scratched from his head to his tail. "Looks like Kurts been coming to feed you like he promised. Where's that sluty tabbie?" I asked. Of couse at the mention of the cat it popped up beside me and began to rub against my leg. "Well hello to you too." I smiled. I set the fat cat back on the ground and walked back to the door. I picked up the two bags on the floor and head to the back of the condo to the bedroom.

I shut off the water and stepped out of the tub wrapping myself in a towel. I pulled the door open and stepped out. I looked down the hall towards the living room. Shook my head and headed down the hall to the bed room to get dressed. I stopped at the door and froze. There was someone in the closet, shifting through things and there I was in the door way... In a towel! "I have a gun!" I said lying through my teeth. The person in the closet stopped moving. "I-I- have that and umm a unicorn and he bites!" I said moving towards the bed. They began to giggled and I felt my body relax.  
>"What's his name?" She asked stepping out of the closet and smiling at me.<br>"San!" I jumped over the bed that I had some how managed to move beside placing it between me and the closet.  
>"Hey Britt." I flung myself at the girl wrapping her in my arms.<br>"I missed you so much San." I squeezed her tightly making sure every bit of her was real. She squeezed back seeming to have the same motive. She loosened her grip and placed her hands on my shoulders pushing me back a little. I looked at her taken back by the action. Seeing the look on my face she smiled and moved in to kiss me. I smiled and leaned back kissing the lips I'd been missing.  
>"I missed you more." She smiled breaking the kiss. I didn't reply for all I know she did miss me more, though I did think it impossible there were nights that I couldn't even close my eyes cause I'd see her and it'd make my belly grind and my mind would scream her name making me long to feel her arms around me.<br>I smiled as Santana wrapped me in her arms tighter, she smiled looking straight into my eyes with her big Chocolate orbs. "Your so beautiful." she whispered and I felt my cheeks burn red. "You are." She said as I buried my face into the pillow. "The most Beautiful girl on the planet." She said pulling me closer and kissing my ear lobe. "How do you know that?" I asked playfully.  
>"I just do." She said nibbling on my neck. I giggled.<br>"How?" I said "what do you mean how?" She said pulling back and smiling. "I'm Santana Fucking Lopez I just just know!" She grinned and pulled me in for a kiss. I giggled and kissed the laughing Latina. "Your Beautiful Britt."  
>"I'm not even close when your around." I said smiled back. Watching San's cheeks go red. A reaction only I had ever caused to spread on the Latina's gorgeous face. "I love you san."<br>She beamed and turned a darker red, "I love you more."

-  
>I smiled at the blonde in my arms watching her chest raise and fall as she took in breathes. "San stop looking at my boobs." She said with a giggled.<br>"I would but its like there calling my name." I joked looking into her Cristal blue eyes. " OH!" Must have startled the blonde cause she jumped. "I almost forgot! What time is it Britt?" She sat up rubbing her eyes. "I don't know San... I don't have magic." She said grumpy from sitting up and getting scared out of her sleep daze.  
>"You are magic." I smiled at the blonde kissing her forehead and jumping out of the bed. She smiled but then frowned.<br>"That doesn't get you off the hook for scaring me awake San." She pouted. I grabbed my pants off the floor and reached into the pocket ignoring the girls cute pouty face. I pulled out my cell phone and checked time, yes! It was only 3:00 witch meant we had three hours until we were suppose to meet Quinn and the others. "How about dinner?" I said climbing back onto the bed. She raised an eye brow. I smiled. "With the family?" She grinned wider "Really!" She jumped up and down on the bed.  
>"Oh so they get you excited but having dinner with just me isn't exciting for you!"<br>She smiled and pushed me back on the bed, swinging a leg over me so that she sat on top of me. "You excite me San.. Just in a different way." She smirked evilly and leaned down to kiss me.

-  
>I washed the sweat out of my hair for the second time, feeling San's arms wrap around me and pull me back just a little. "San" I giggled as she nibbled on my neck again. "If you keep doing that someone's going to think your a vampire!" I giggled as she moved to my ear lobe. "San!" my giggled started to become a laugh."Waite San is that the phone?" I question hearing a ringing.<br>"No the dog would bark if it was." she said kissing my neck instead of nibbling. Just as the words left her lips and brushed against my skin. The dog barked loudly. "Fuck..." She grumbled and I laughed again. "Stay here don't get anymore sexy while I'm gone." She said with a joking smile. I smiled back rolling my eyes.  
>"got it I'll try my hardest." I said in a serious tone. She smiled and smirked.<br>"I mean it!" She grabbed the towel and rushed out of the bathroom. "Oww!" she scream and I jolted surprised but the yell. "Riddler move!" she yelled in a rushed tone. I smiled cleaning myself while she was gone. "We are not!" she yelled in to the phone and I shook my head, must have been Quinn, San only yelled like that at Quinn. "Just talking don't tell that hobbit about my sex life! I will stab you." I turned away from the door and closed my eyes. This one sided fight would go on for a while. I started to humm the first song that popped in to my head. "hmm umm umm hmmm ba ba babadaum hmm babbadada my eyes are no good blind with out her...hmm hmm hm hm hm hu...when She talks she somehow creeps in two my dreams. She's a doll a catch a winner I'm in love and...hmmm mmm hmm can understand or grasp just what she means..." I felt San's arms wrap back around my waist.  
>"Baby, baby blue eyes." she whispered into my ear and a smile that stretched ear to ear spread across my face."Stay with me by my side 'til morning through the night..." She kissed my neck. I giggled.<br>"well baby stand here holding my sides." I smiled pressing her to continue singing to me.  
>"close your baby blue eyes every moment feels right."she spun me around. "and I may feel like a fool, but I'm the only one dancing with you" She kissed me softly. "I can't believe you remember that song Britt." I smiled back.<br>"Why wouldn't I remember our song San?" She smiled at that and I couldn't tell if her eyes got watery or the water was getting in mine.  
>"I just thought... It was so long ago." she said. Shaking the tears away.<br>"You sang it during prom." I said trying to get the girl in front of me to remember the song she sang to me in front of our whole senior class. "It was the sweetest thing any ones ever done for me..." I said feeling like I was going to cry. "do you think I'd just forget that..." I couldn't stop the sob's coming out.  
>"Oh god no.. Britt!" she pulled me towards her. "That's not it baby, its just that I feel so dumb cause I didn't think that's what you counted as our song." I pulled back still feeling like I was going to cry more.<br>"You don't think I can't remember things like that?" I asked wiping tears away.  
>"Britt I know you can remember things like that your better at it then I am." She said kissing my forehead. "Now lets get out and dressed before Quinn calls telling me that were going to be late if we keep stopping for sex again." She said with a loving smile.<p>

-  
>I looked over at the blonde in the passengers seat she watched the buildings pass us with a joyfully smile. I smiled thinking about the song I'd caught the blonde singing, I loved that she had the best way of thinking about things, she could never remember her locker combination or any of her classes during collage and high school but that she remembered. I should have know the blonde would remember the moment I came out the the whole school and asked her to dance the final dance of the prom with me, instead of me dancing with Finn who had won Prom king. I shook the memories away do to the fact that it was always followed by the memoire of the amazing Slushy facial frenzy I got the next day. I shuttered think about that one. "Was it Dave or Puck?" I questioned out loud.<br>"Hmm?" Brittany turned from the window and looked at me.  
>"huh.. Oh umm nothing baby I was just thinking." I said letting her know that she could go back to her window watching.<br>"Both." she said turning in her seat.  
>"What?" I asked glancing over at her for a second then my eyes were back on the road in front of us.<br>"It was both of them." she repeated. "They both beat up the football team, with Sam and mike..." She trailed off. I smiled, she was right as always.  
>"How is it you always know what I'm thinking about? Huh?" I said reaching over and placing a hand on her leg.<br>"Like you said San, I'm magic."She giggled and grabbed my hand off her knee.

I pulled up to a building that was worn and decreed a place that should have been torn down years ago called the 'Angels place'  
>"San do you know whose coming?" she asked grinning at me from the passengers seat.<br>"From what Quinn told me in the car ride home everyone, Kurt and Blaine, Mike and Tina, Sam and Mercedes, Puck, Loren, Legless, Finn, and Quinn and her hobbit." I said with a grin and pushing open the door.  
>"Rachel is coming!" She said jumping out of the car. I nodded closing the door and looking over the roof at her. "Really?" She screeched.<br>"Really Britt-Britt!" I walked over to her and offered my pinkie. "there all in there." I said with a smile, pointing to the building. She jumped up and down locking her pinkie in mine and pecking my cheek.

-  
>"San...?" I stopped a few feet away from the door.<br>"What is it Britt-Britt?" San asked stopping and looking back at me. I shifted from one foot to the other. And looked down at my black converse. "Britt-Britt I thought you were excited?" She said stepping towards me.  
>"I am its just..." I took in a deep breathe."I'm just... I haven't seen everyone in a long time." I said feeling strangely nervous. "What if..."<br>"What if? What Babe? You scared B?" She grabbed my other hand with her free hand so she was holding both of mine in hers. "Its going to be fine." She pulled me closer and pecked my neck. The pulled back. "Now are you ready to see those..."  
>"Yes! I am..." I cut her off before she could finish her insult. "I'm ready for anything when your around." She smiled and her cheeks flushed red. "Good."<p>

We walked into the warm colored restaurant filled with friendly faces and loving laughter. "May I seat you?" The waiter asked with a smile. "Oh um were here with friends the..." The mans face lit up.  
>"Your here with, the Fraberry party." he smiled.<br>"We should mix our names!" I beamed at San. She smiled back, kissed my cheek and shook her head.  
>"As cute as that is no.. Baby.. I want your last name not a combination." She said with a smile. I felt my bottom lip start to quiver.<br>"I want your last name San." We followed the waiter to the middle of the room. "I know that's why we fight." She giggled kissing my cheek again. I loved when she pecked my cheek with sweet lady kisses it was San's way of showing that she loved me in front of anyone and everyone.  
>"There you are!" Quinn jumped to her feet a warm smile on her face. "we would have been here sooner but I was showing Britt how Quinn drives." Santana smirked. And Quinn rolled her eyes.<br>"Whatever." Quinn pushed past San and wrapped me in a hug, "Welcome home B." I hugged the smaller blonde back and grinned. "Thanks Q." She let me go and I was emptily greeted by Rachel's warm smile and a hug. "Rachel!" I beamed pulling the short Brunette into a bear hug.  
>As excited as I was to see everyone I wanted to see Rachel almost as much as I wanted to see San. The girl was sweet and funny and as much as Santana said she hated her I knew better. She was one of the only person that San had gotten close to after coming out. From the information I'd gathered Rachel, knew before the rest of the school did. She found San in the bathroom crying and San just let it all out into the smaller girls arms, they never really talked about it now but I'd always be greatful for Rachel helping San out of the darkness, when I couldn't. I know it was something I should have been able to do but, San had a whole year where she didn't even want to talk to me and if Rachel hadn't been the loving person she is... Well I don't know if I'd still have Santana.<p>

I Smirked as Quinn pushed past me to get to the taller blonde behind me, and offered a smile to the hobbit, the look on her face gave the impression that she didn't know if it was really or fake. Either way she still smiled back and then stepped around me to hug Britt as well.  
>"Hey!" I barked and Quinn smiled one of those evil little bitch smiles. "Are we the first ones here?" I asked spinning to look at the short haired blonde. She smirked wider.<br>"Yeah." she said sitting down and gesturing to the seats across from her, Rachel walked over and sat beside Quinn on of those famous Rachel Fucking Berry smiles plastered across her face.

The first people to show up after me and Britt-Britt where Kurt and Blaine. The boy's looked good. Blaine in black slacks, white shirt and a tie with a nice blazer on. "You look the same." Quinn smirked making a crack at the fact that the boys outfit looked like his uniform from Dolenten. Kurt on the other hand wore a red boots, black and gray checkered skinny jeans with a blue shirt under a black studded vest. He smiled and hugged Rachel and Brittany, giving Quinn a warm homily smile. Letting us know that he was glade to see us but still to intimidated to try and hug us, Blaine on the other hand hugged us like the giant teddy bear he is picking each of us off the ground just a little and placing us on the ground with a big goofy grin.  
>"You look good." Kurt said to no one smiled and sat beside me and Brittany. Mike and Tina showed up next, giant smiles on there faces. "you too look happy!" Kurt giggled as Blaine nudged him.<br>"First night away from the twins in three months" Tina huffed.  
>"She's joking its cause where happy to see you all." Mike grinned.<br>"Are they Asian?" Brittany asked, we had missed the birth of Tina's babes witch kind of made me feel like getting punched in the stomach, cause I knew that Britt had really wanted to be there for it. Mike nodded happily to answer Britt as if he to expected them to come out a different raise. I smiled and reached pushing Britt's hair behind her ear, I leaned over.  
>"I bet there going to be little Goth dancers." I whispered into her ear playfully. The blonde looked Tina's still very gothic attire over then looked at Mike's slender dancers body and nodded. "Hey Mike! Did you get that memo about next week at the Tenter?" Brittany asked with a hopeful smile.<br>"Yeah! You got one too?" He asked with a joyfully smile. She nodded and I raised an eye brow at the blonde the last thing I wanted was for her to leave again. "It's just a small performance over in time square." He beamed seeing the look on my face. Britt nodded.  
>Sam and Mercedes came next and then Puckerman and Finn both of whom were speaking of a little boy that they had passed on the street. With in thirty minutes everyone was there talking and laughing, joking and asking foolish Questions. Artie rolled over to me a smile on his face. "Hey Santana!" I felt Britt's grip tighten. "Hey Legs!" I smirked. He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.<br>"Look Santana, I know we haven't talked since high school and I just wasn't clear up anything that still between us. I know that you and Britt are... You and Britt and I know that I didn't really react to well in school about it... But its been five years and I don't want to be the bitter cripple from high school... I-I-I I said the you were using Brittany and I called her... But that wasn't true.. I saw how much you actually loved her and I didn't want to lose her even though I know she didn't love me like..." I had to stop this poor boy from bursting out in tears. I mean as much as I wanted to hear this in high school it didn't matter now, yet there he was rambling on.  
>"Look legs.." He looked up from the spot on the floor he'd been burring a whole in and up at me. "I get it... I would have done the same thing... B's hard to let go of... Trust me I tired." Britt raised an eyebrow at me. "When the two of you were together I thought the only way I was going to keep breathing was if I got over her... Now that I think about it I'm glade it wasn't easy." I said looking at the blonde and locking eyes with her. As smile spread across her face.<p>

"I'm just saying!" there was joyful yells of protest, as Finn stood up. "You laugh but I don't think you know how hard it is to put a ship in a bottle." "Nipples just stop your embracing yourself." San Yelled gesturing for the him to sit down. Kurt coughed as he tried not to choke on his water. "There not puffy!" Finn yelled over the laughed that had erupted.  
>"They are!" She yelled back and we all laughed harder.<br>"Waite, Waite!" Kurt put his hands up motioning for everyone to quite down so he could speak. Blaine had his hand on his boyfriends back due to his choking a few seconds before. "I just have to say that, a few summers ago we went swimming and... Finn I'm sorry but Santana is right you do have weird puffy nipples!" shook his head and every one and burst into laughter again.  
>Rachel smiled over at me then her face lit with an idea. "Kurt!" she yelled almost unaware of how loud it came out. She gave him a look that no one seemed to catch. And he smiled receiving the secret message, I felt they were somehow reading one and others mind. He nudged Blaine and whispered into the boys ear. Blaine's face lit with excitement and he began to nodded happily. He leaned backwards and poked Mercedes in the side, She jumped and looked over at him.<br>"I know you didn't just poke me boy!" She glared. I looked over at San who was still laughing with the rest of the group, then back at the silent conversation that was going on between Blaine and Mercedes. He turned and smiled at Kurt who nodded at Rachel. All of a sudden Mercedes slide her chair back and slammed her hands on the table like she was up set.  
>"Who died?" Kurt smiled.<br>"Our Akita." Mercedes smirked and everyone grew kind of silent. Quinn gave Rachel a panicked look and Santana giggled.  
>"Evita?" She and Blaine. Giggled Kurt and Blaine smiled over at us, I twisted my face how did San know what was going on.<br>"You make fun but I'm the one Attempting to do some good! Or do you really want a naborhood where people piss on your stoop every night?Bohemia, Bohemia's a fantasy in your head. This is Calcutta...Bohemia Is dead." Mercedes sang. San grabbed my hand and smiled. I got what was going on. And smiled back.

Rachel stood up and gently placed her hands on the table. "Dearly beloved we gather her to say our goodbyes!" "Dies irae, dies illa" "Here she lies!" "Kyrie eleison Yitgadal v'yitkadash" "No on knew her worther the late great daughter of mother earth. On these nights when we celibrate the birth! In that little town of bethlham we raise our glass!" She smiled raising a glass and we all followed the motion. "you bet you ass to La vie boheme." "La vie boheme." We chanted snapping our fingers to the beat of the song that was playing in all of our heads. Quinn stood made her way to the piano in the corner and started to play. "To days of inspiration, playing hookie making something out of nothing the need to express to communicate to going against the grain going insane going mad!" Rachel now stood on the tables dancing. "to loving tension" she pointed at Loren and Puck. "no pension" she pointed at Finn. "to more then one dimension." she pointed at Britt. "to starving for attention." She poked herself in the chest. "hating convention,hating potention, not to mention of course hating dear old mom and dad!" She slide across the table on her knees and I couldn't help but think of that fact that it was a good thing we hadn't ordered yet. "To riding your bike midday past the three piece, suites" she yelled pointing at Blaine. "to fruits." She smiled at Kurt."to no absolutes. To absolutes." she pointed at Britt and I. "To choice." She smiled standing. The pointed back at Kurt "to the village voice." He smiled with complement. "To any passing fab!" We all began to "oo" and smile "To being an us for once instead of a them! La vie boheme." I smiled and kissed Britt. She pulled me in closer probably loving that we were in front of a large group of people. We heard man at a near by table clear his throat. Britt look at me with a hopeful smile and I nodded giving her the line. She smiled at him. "hey Mr.. She's my sister!" We laughed as her looked away. The waiter came over with a smiled.  
>"So that's five meso soups, four seaweed salads,three soy burgers, two tofu dog platters,and one pasta with meatless balls?"<br>"Eww." Puck winced "It taste the same." Blaine smirked.  
>"If you close you eye..." Quinn laughed. The waiter shook his head "And thirteen orders of fries, is that it here?" He asked.<br>"Wine and beer!" We all shouted.  
>I laughed as Puck helped me and Kurt on to the table. "To hand crafted beers made in local breweries. To yoga to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese. To leather and dildos, to curry vindaloo. To huevos rancheros and Maya Angeluo." we laughed jumping off the table I turned and ran back to Britt on the other side. Blaine and Tina got on the table in our place. "Emotion, devotion ot causing a commotion, creation vacation."<br>Puck smiled "Mucho masturbation."  
>"compassion" Tina smiled "to fashion." Mercedes smiled.<br>"To passion when its new." Finn added with a goofy smile.  
>"To songtag" Mike yelled "To sondheim" Kurt grinned.<br>"to anything Taboo." Quinn and Britt giggled.  
>"Ginsburg, Dylan, Cunningham, and Cage!" Sam and Artie cried. "Lenny Brue!" Sam said pointing at Artie. "Langston Hughes!" he pointed back.<br>"To the stage!" Rachel belted.  
>"to uta." Tina cried.<br>"to buddha." Britt smiled.  
>"Pablo Nudda too." I smiled.<br>Rachel and I smiled at one another! "Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow,To blow off auntie vie boheme" I jumped back and into Britt's arms she wrapped them around me and kiss me hard I leaned into loving every second. The man that cleared his throat gagged at us.  
>"Sisters?"<br>We turned and smiled. "Were close." Blaine and Kurt pulled away from one and other for as second. "Brothers." We all laughed.  
>"Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapians, Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, Pee Wee Herman! German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein, Antonio, Bertolucci, Kurosawa, Carmina apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy, Vaclav Havel, The Sex Pistols, 8BC..To no shame never playing the fame game."<br>"To marijuana!" Puck Cheered!  
>"To Sodamy is between god and me!" Mercedes sang freely and Quinn rolled her eyes.<br>"To S&N"  
>The clearly throat guys stood up. "Waiter, Waiter Waiter!" He called as Mike and Britt-Britt began to dance around him.<br>Puck got on the table and smiled. "In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner Rachel Berry, just back from her spectacular one-night engagement at The Eleventh Street Lot...Will Perform Native American tribal chants, backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello...Which She ain't never studied." He jumped off and Loren followed behind him.  
>"And Finn Hudson will preview his new documentary,about his inability to hold an erection on the high holy days."Everyone bursts out laughing as Quinn hopped on to the tables. "And Santana Lopez, clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred. And Artie will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song..." THe Cripple picked up a guitar and played a little to show, Rachel looked as if she thought the notes over them smiled."That doesn't remind us of ?Musetta's Waltz?" "And Brittany Susan Pierce will model the latest fall fashions from Paris, while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub."<br>"And Blaine will recount his exploits as an anarchist, Including the tale of his successful reprogramming of the M.I.T. virtual reality equipment to self-destruct as it broadcast the words!Actual reality, act up, fight AIDS!"

-  
>I looked over at San and smiled she didn't say a word the whole car ride home but I knew she had fun.. It had been to long since we'd seen our friends. And out of all the days in my life this had to be one of the best. And I knew it was the same for her. "Hey Sanny?" I whispered knowing how much sh hated that nickname. Hmm. Was her response, her eyes not leaving the road. "When we get home..." I stopped and smiled.. When we get home, I loved hearing the sound of that.<br>"When we get home what Britt-Britt." She asked softly.  
>"When we get home... can we...can We dance?" I asked, crossing my fingers.<br>"Of course." She smiled. I felt the night brighten we'd spent at least four or five hours with our friends it was six when we got there and it was Twelve when we got home. So I knew that Santana was tired. But she cleared the living room pushing the furniture out of the way and turning on the stereo. "What do you want to dance to?" She asked turning to face me.  
>"Can you chose?" I asked sitting on the couch that she'd pushed to the side. She nodded and wondered down the hall then back into the living room twenty to thirty minutes latter. "Sorry that took so long I had to find the CD." She smiled. She extended her hand and smiled. "Dance with me?" She beamed. I Jumped to my feet and took her hand joining her in the middle of the room. I smiled as the room filled with the sound A Rocket To The moon's song Baby Blue Eyes. "I love you." She said wrapping me in her arms and spinning me around our condo.<br>"I love you more. San."

-  
>MY EYES ARE NO GOOD BLIND WITH OUT HER. THE WAY SHE MOVES I'D NEVER DOUBT HER AND WHEN SHE TALKS SHE SOME HOW CREEPS IN TO MY DREAMS.<br>SHE'S A DOLL, A CATCH, A WINNER. I'M IN LOVE AND NO BEGINNER, CAN'T EVER GRASP OR UNDERSTAND JUST WHAT SHE MEANS.  
>BABY, BABY BLUE EYES! STAY WITH ME BY MY SIDE 'TILL THE MORNING THROUGH THE NIGHT. WELL BABY STAND HER HOLDING MY SIDES, CLOSE YOUR BABY BLUE EYES EVERY MOMENT FEELS RIGHT. AND I MAY FILL LIKE A FOOL BUT I'M THE ONLY ON DANCING WITH YOU.<br>OHH OHH OHH, OHH OHH OHH WAHOO HO, OHH OHH OHH, WAHOO I DRIVE HER HOME WHEN SHE CAN'T STAND I LIKE TO THINK I'M A BETTER MAN FOR NOT LETTING HER DO WHAT SHE'S BEEN KNOWN TO DO. SHE WEARS HEELS AND SHE ALWAYS FALLS! I LET HER THINK SHE'S A KNOW IT ALL. BUT WHAT EVER SHE DOSE WRONG IT SEEMS SO RIGHT. MY EYES DONT BELIEVE HER BUT MY HEART SWEARS BY HER BABY, BABY BLUE EYES. STAY WITH ME BY MY SIDE 'TILL THE MORNING THROUGH THE NIGHT. (CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY MIND)WELL BABY STAND HER HOLDING MY SIDES, CLOSE YOUR BABY BLUE EYES EVERY MOMENT FEELS RIGHT. AND I MAY FILL LIKE A FOOL BUT I'M THE ONLY ON DANCING WITH YOU.  
>OHH OHH OHH, OHH OHH OHH WAHOO HO, OHH OHH OHH, WAHOO (CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY MIND.)<br>I SWEAR I'VE BEEN THERE! I SWEAR I'VE DONE THAT! I'LL DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES JUST TO SEE THOSE! BABY, BABY BLUE EYES! STAY WITH ME BY MY SIDE 'TIL THE MORNING THROUGH THE NIGHT. (CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY MIND) WELL BABY STAND HERE HOLDING MY SIDES, CLOSE YOUR BABY BLUE EYES EVERY MOMENT FEELS RIGHT! AND I MAY FEEL LIKE A FOOL BUT I'M THE ONLY ONE DANCING WITH THOSE BABY, BABY BLUE EYES! STAY WITH ME BY MY SIDE 'TILL THE MORNING THROUGH THE NIGHT.(CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY MIND) WELL BABY STAND HER HOLDING MY SIDES, WHILE CLOSER YOUR EYES, EVERY MOMENT FEELS RIGHT!  
>MY EYES ARE NO GOOD BLIND WITH OUT HER THE WAY SHE MOVES I'D NEVER DOUBT HER WHEN SHE TALKS SHE SOME HOW CREEPS INTO MY DREAMS!<p> 


	2. Take me with youWe're perfect

I stretched my limbs until I heard a satisfying pop. Yawning and opening my eyes in the popping process. I rolled over in the bed expecting to see a blonde goddess beside me. But there was just an empty space and a pillow with her sent. I yawned one more time, and sat up in the bed. I looked over to the bathroom, but the door was open and the lights were off. Checked the clock 6:00am I shrugged. Got out of the bed and grabbed a t-shirt and some underwear from my drawer. I stumbled down the hall with another yawn. From the sounds of it I'd guess that Britt was making some sort of breakfast. I rounded the corner of the living room that lead to the kitchen and took in the sight of the blonde, rushing around the kitchen I smiled taking in the sight.

I smiled as I felt San's arms wrap around my waist. "Why are you not in bed." She asked in a husky sleep tone.  
>I smiled wider as she kissed my neck. "Oh you know." I joked.<br>I felt her smile against my skin. "I really don't." She said to sleepy to get that I was messing around. I knew for a fact that San was one of those people that really didn't like the sun shine to early. She likes to sleep until someone pries her out of bed at noon. "I didn't mean to wake you up Sanny." I smiled testing to see how awake she really was, I knew for a fact that Santana hated when people called her Sanny, and even thought she loved me, she didn't like when I did it either. She never yelled at me like she did everyone else but still. "You didn't wake me B.. Our empty bed did." She said as she leaned into me her eye lids slowly closing.  
>"Oh I'm sorry San... It's just Quinn called and..." She pulled herself back her arms releasing me, as she turned and head back around the corner and down the hall. "I..." I turned away from the salad ingredients that I had spread across the counter and followed after her. "Excuse me!" I said pushing open the bedroom door and finding her sitting on the bed with a smile. " I was speaking to you as dead as you may be at this hour." I grinned.<br>"I know you should put me in time out." She teased with a sexy smirk.  
>"As I was saying." I continued ignoring the extremely arousing look in her eyes. "Quinn called and Kurt and Blaine are having a BBQ over in..."She had stood up at this point, now she stood in front of me kissing my neck softly and pulling towards the door. "over in.." I struggled to get the words out as she pulled me to the bed. "in...at...at Lake.." I couldn't take it there was no way I was finishing that sentence anytime soon.<p>

I smiled pushing flipping the blonde over so I was ontop kissing her neck softly and causing a moan to escape her lips as a grin spread across mine. She out her hands on my shoulders pushing me back a little not enough to say get off but enough to say, wait I have to move from this spot.I pulled back as she pushed my shirt off, and I started to push hers but of course I had to stop kissing her when the phone rang filling up the room. She jumped off the bed and rushed to the living room to answer the phone. I huffed..." Damn Quinn!" It had to be her, she woke Brittany up and now I'm up cause I'm all alone in this damn bed. And to top it off she cut off my Sexy time! I sat up and slid off the bed. "Fucking Quinn." I muttered and grabbed my shirt off the floor. I walked down the hall over hearing some of the conversation. "So then we'll meet you over there? Yeah, I am... As always..." She giggled at what ever was said on the other side of the conversation. "What did you expect Rachel? Quinn and San aren't morning people although Quinn is better at waking up before noon then San." She giggled. I groaned of course if it wasn't Quinn it was Rachel. I shuffled into the kitchen, and the blonde turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back and walked over to the cupboards pulling out my coffee mug and sighing.  
>"Rachel says hello." Brittany grinned playfully. I nodded. "she says hi back!" She beamed and turned back to the counter. "Yeah, okay well see you then, okay, of course." she giggled some more. "Right... Huh? Oh no I didn't know that... Okay... Bye bye." She hung up the phone and turned with a smile. "you awake?" she asked playfully as I finished off the coffee I'd just poured into my cup. "Almost... Just another one of these and a few..." I took another drink and she walked over to me with a smirk.<br>"Now that your up and really up. Blaine and Kurt are havening a BBQ over at Lake Point and were in charge of salad and some form of non-acoholic drink. I got up now cause its so far away Quinn said we have to leave early sometime before 10:00 or it'll be dark when we get over there." She smirked at the rolling of my eyes. "So I was going to make the salad wrap it up and the wake you." I nodded. "Okay so... Whose going?" I questioned.  
>"Um.. I didn't ask... I guess... Everyone?" I questioned. I shrugged then walked over to the sink to rinse out my cup. I felt her hands wrap around my waist. "It's only 7:30. We could go back to bed for another hour... Finish this up later and..." I smirked. Turning to face the beauty. "Mm.. Tempting..." I said raising an eye brow.<br>"But then again you have to shower, I have to finish... Your right not enough time." She said pecking my cheek. "I didn't..." I smiled I wasn't winning this one and I knew it. Even as stubborn as I am. She started cutting up pickles for the salad. I smiled and headed back down the hall to the room to get clothes for a shower.

I smiled gabbing the bag San had packed of the Lake. I giggled as she came running down the hall with a goofy grin.  
>"hey Bruit, look!" she shoved a CD case in my face. I smiled kindly but I'm sure she could read the confusion on my face."It's my old Cd collection!" She squealed and grabbed my hand trying to rip me out of the living room. "Come on lets go lets go!" She cried. I giggled I love when San acts like a little kid. "Sanny I think you've had to much coffee!" I laughed. She just smiled wider. "Like four or five cups to much." I giggled as she pulled me out of the house and down towards the garaged. She grabbed the bag from my hand and shoved it into the back seat, she then continued to rush me into the car. I just giggled with a playful smile and watched as she rushed around the car and into the drivers seat. She smiled over at me and laughed.<br>"What?" she laughed. I smiled.  
>"Oh nothing."<br>"What!" She laughed, and I could no longer keep a straight face and burst out laughing with her.

We were in the car for a good two minutes until San couldn't take the comfortable silence. "AHHHH!" she screamed for no real reason. I screamed at the sound of her scream and jumped as while. She laughed at the resulting heart attack.  
>"San what was that!" I all but screamed at her. She laughed even more.<br>"I'm sorry britt I couldn't help it!" She laughed. "I just hate when it gets to quite in a car.. I thought you knew that?" She said somewhat hurt.  
>"I know that but was scream needed?" I asked with a playful grin so the brunette know I wasn't being mean. Her facial expression loosened and she smirked over at me. "Britt-Britt hand me that Cd case from earlier would you?" I smiled a little and reached into the back for the CD case. She took it with a loving smile and flipped through the CDs while we were stopped at a red light. She smiled when she found what she was looking for a popped it in. The car filled with Amy Winehouse. I smiled and giggled a little. San glance over with a inquired look on her face. "what now?" she asked joyfully "Oh... I was just thinking... You sang this song for Glee club didn't you?" She nodded as the song Valerie played from the cars four speakers."well... I mean... I just.." I couldn't stop the laughed that escaped my lips as I tried to recall the exact words Kurt had used when, telling me that he'd known Santana was gay since her sing this song. But I couldn't remember his exact words.<br>"You think about what Kurt, said aren't you?" She scowled. I nodded happily and she smiled back shacking her head lovingly. "Valerie! Well some time I go out by myself!" She sang laughing. I smiled back giggling.  
>"bop bop bop bada bop!" I giggled.<p>

We pulled up to a gas station and I smiled turning off the car and leaning over to peck Britt's cheek. "Do you want anything B?" I asked undoing my belt and grinning at the blonde. "M&M's!" she beamed I laughed under my breathe and nodded.  
>"You got! Peanuts or normal?" I giggled knowing the answer.<br>"Peanuts!" Smiled. "Anything to drink?" She nodded. "I want.."  
>"Coke!" I cut her off, and she nodded hyperly "Yup!"<br>I headed inside and straight to the back of the store, to the back where for some reason all gas stations have there sodas. I scrunched my face up trying to listen to the song that was playing on the speakers. I smiled recognizing the song. "Tell me all the things you never said, we can lie here and talk for hours in my bed, I don't have anything to hide." I sang to myself for a few seconds and didn't even know I was doing it. I grabbed the Coke and a , walked over to the shelves looking for M&M's and gummy bears. I headed to the front and smiled. "Is this everything for you?" A gray haired old man behind the counter. "Yeah, but I also need 15 on pump 6." I smiled and he nodded. "$19.34" He smiled. I handed him a twenty and smiled. "out of twenty." he smiled and "he's your change." he smiled again and handed me my change. I smiled and turned to leave. "Have a good day." He called. "you too." I called back with another smile.  
>I pulled open the door and slid inside. "Here you go Britt." I handed her the Coke and M&amp;M's. She smiled and I started the car.<br>We where half way down the street when Britt started singing, without the radio. "Please Forgive me if I seem forward,  
>But I've never been in front of anything like you,<br>It's the last place I ever thought I'd be when I woke up this morning, is it true that you are always this breathtaking? And you're smart and you're willing, and my god this is killing me!" She sang at the top of her lungs. It scared me a little but I smiled looked over at the blonde.  
>"I just heard that song in the store!" I smiled.<br>"Is that why you were humming it?" She asked with a smile. I raised an eye brow.  
>"I was..." She nodded joyfully and giggled. "You didn't even notice." She asked excited. I shook my head. "No not even a little." I laughed. I smiled thinking of the first time I heard the song. And how Brittany sang it on my front lawn.<p>

4 years ago, Lima Ohio, Brittany's room.

"I don't want her to go!" I cried into my pillow not able to stop the tears that just seem to keep pouring from my eyes."I want to go with her if she leave me like this!" I huffed no longer able to breath.  
>"I don't think she wants to leave you Brittany, I don't think Santana could ever leave you." Quinn spoke softly moving from the door way for the first time, and moving onto the edge of my bed. "She loves you Britt, it's just that this is something that she really wants to do." She stopped. Most likely cause I started to cry even harder."Brittany." She laid her hand on my shoulder, and I shot up.<br>"Don't you think I know that San wants this!" I was angry and I had no idea why, "I know she wants to do this and I know that its selfish of me to want San to stay with me after everything that she's given up for me! I want her to go I want her to be happy! I just..." I stopped no longer able to breath. I stared at the petrified blonde in front of me. "I...I Want to be why she's happy.." I sobbed into her shoulder. She stroked my hair and gently rocked me.  
>"It's okay Brittany, you have the right to want to be the cause of her happiness but, you can't hold her back from this..." She stopped talking for a moment. "You both love each other and you'll find a way to work around this space. I don't think Santana well let something so little as air stand between you." She said still trying to stop the crying.<p>

"So then she took it bad?" Rachel asked pacing the rug in my room.  
>"I didn't expect her to take it well... But I also didn't expect her to ask me to leave her house." I said still a little upset by the last part. "I want to comfort her she just burst into tears, Rachel... I did the one thing that I beat the fuck out of people for doing..." She shook her head.<br>"She just in shock, she just..."  
>"She thinks I'm leaving her." I cut her off.<br>"Well in a way you kind of are." She said not even fazed by the words.  
>"I'm not I.."<br>"You are thought your putting space in between the two of you, your going to NYU for the photography couse and she's stuck here in Lima. She thinks your leaving her cause you kind of are." She stated.  
>"Your not helping..." I said behind clenched teeth. "In fact I kind of want to punch you in the face."<br>"You can punch me but that wont change the fact that I'm right and you know it." She said with sad eyes.  
>"I..." I couldn't argue thought I want to so fucking bad. "what do I do?"<br>"Well if it was me I'd go for New York, but that's just cause my dreams are New York its the one thing that I've always wanted. And you well from what I've come to understand the one thing you've always want was Brittany... But then again you've already giving up so much to be with her, it's like everything you do is for her, and I think that give you the right to do at least on thing for you." She smiled like she'd gotten her point across but it just left me more confused.

"what do I do Quinn? I don't want to hold San back I want her happy... But how do I make her happy?" I'd finally stopped crying and now sat on my bed clutching a stuffed duck to my chest. "I'd now B... Maybe you should just go talk to Santana." She shrugged "or..." He lips speared in to a smirk and her eyes got and idea glint in them.

"I know! I know! I know what to do!" Rachel jumped off my bed and began pacing again. "were going to need Puck, Kurt and Mike!" she cried turning to face me with grin plastered on her face! "And you need to change out of those hideous sweet pants!" I looked down at my pants then back up at her with a scowl. "there not hideous!" I barked.

I smiled at Quinn, "this is the one!" I said handing her piece of paper. "This is the one I want to do." She looked down at the paper and smiled.  
>"okay." She pulled me outside the house and into a car. "Lets go!"<p>

"So that's the plane now come." Rachel pushed me from behind towards my door... But what awaited me was even more suspiring then the hobbit's strength. I was greeted by the sun and breath taking blue eyed blonde on my lawn. She didn't say a word she just sang.  
>"Please Forgive me if I seem forward, but I've never been in front of anything like you, it's the last place I ever thought I'd be when I woke up this morning. Is it true that you are always this breathtaking? And you're smart and you're willing, and my god this is killing me,<p>

Tell me all the things you never said, we can lie here and talk for hours in my bed, I don't have anything to hide! I don't have anything everything is not for certain! I don't have anything to hide! I don't have anything everything is not for certain!

You started to see right through me,and I'm loving every minute of it! It's like I'm born again every time I breathe in so,  
>If you're curious my favorite colors blue, and I like to sing in the shower, if you like I'll sing to you!<p>

Tell me all the things you never said, we can lie here and talk for hours in my bed! I don't have anything to hide! I don't have anything everything is not for certain! I don't have anything to hide! I don't have anything everything is not for certain!" I noticed Quinn and Blaine behide her with Tina and Mercedes.

"Tell me all of your hopes... All of your dreams...I Want you to take me there!" "take me there" The girls sang back up while Blaine played guitar.  
>"Tell me all of your hopes... All of your dreams... I want to take you there."<br>"take you there"  
>"Tell me everything! Every breath! I want you to know I'll be there!" "know I'll be there"<br>"There's just one more thing...One Request..." She looked me straight in the eyes, I could see tears forming in those baby blues."I want you to take me with you...Take Me with you, I will never let you down... I will love you now and forever!" "now and forever"  
>"Take me with you, I will never let you down... I will love you now and forever!" "now and forever"<br>"Take me with you, I will never let you down... I will love you now and forever!" "now and forever"  
>"Take me with you, I will never let you down... I will love you now and forever!" "now and forever"<br>"Take me with you, I will never let you down... I will love you now and forever!" "now and forever"

I couldn't stop the tears in my eyes when I saw the tears in San's so I stood the uneasy, until she rushed over and wrapped her arms around me! Squeezing so tight I didn't think she was ever letting go.  
>"Britt." "I got in to Juliard." I said softly, before she could say anything else. "I get to dance for a degree in New York with you."<br>She didn't say anything she just wrapped me in her arms tighter.

Now an hour away from Lake Point.

"San?" I turned to glance at the blonde. "where you even listening to me?" she asked with a goofy smile.  
>"huh... Oh no. Sorry Britt-Britt I... I just blanked out I guess." I took a hand off the wheel to rub one of my eyes.<br>"San! Your not suppose to take your hands off the wheel!" she pointed out calmly. I just nodded and gripped the wheel with both hands again. "hey we should put this CD in!" She screeched in excitement. I didn't bother looking over "go a head and pop it in Britt-Britt." I smiled hearing her giggle.  
>"do you remember the song you sang me?" I looked over at her and smiled "I do... Why?" She smiled brightly "Your sitting in your room you've got me on the phone I say I'll be there soon, you look out side and I'm on your front lawn." She giggled. I smiled as the song started to blast from the speakers. "I put my phone away cause when I look at you, there's nothing left to say I love the way you look tonight I really do!" I sang with the song. She giggled."We're meant to be... Together it doesn't"t matter who tries to get in our way." She laughed I smiled "And I'll never leave and you don't ever have to worry about losing me."<br>"And I'll get by... 'Cause we're in love."  
>"And just hearing your voice is just barely enough, to keep me company." Tried not to laugh as the blonde playfully dance in the passages seat.<br>"when your gone." she sang fishing the line. I smiled.  
>"I want you more than anything... And I miss you."<br>"This is real." She yelled louder then the speakers.  
>"we're in love, and I know this is true" I sang loudly out of tune.<br>"You're all I'm thinking of everytime I'm without you." She sand in response in an equally of key joyfully voice.  
>"I want to hold you tight"<br>"I want you here with me"  
>"I'll lay in bed and close my eyes and I will see you in my dreams."<br>"we're meant to be together it doesn't matter who tries to get in our way."  
>"And I'll never leave and you wont ever have to worry about losing me."<br>"And I'll get by cause were in love."  
>"and just hearing your voice is just barely enough, to keep me company."<br>"when your gone." I pouted "I want you more then anything... And I miss you." she smiled."I feel the way that I do, because you're perfect." she said looking right into my eyes.  
>"And I'd do anything for you,because you're worth it." I smiled back glancing over at those beautiful oceans."I feel the way that I do, because you're perfect."<br>"And I'd do anything for you" She smiled. "Oh I'd do anything for you" I laughed "We're meant to be... Together it doesn't matter who tries to get in our way."  
>"And I'll never leave.. And you wont ever have to worry about losing me."<br>"And well get by cause were in love."  
>"and just hearing your voice is just barely enough, to keep me company."<br>"when your gone."  
>"I want you more then anything... And I miss you."<p>

**the songs are Take me with you by Secondhand Seranade and We're Perfect by Audio Summer, and yeah I hope that you like the story so far.**


	3. I love you 5

**(this is mostly just ranting and the song is Never shout nevers I love you 5 so yeah if you like it review if you don't thats cool to)**

I laughed as Rachel ran over to the car in a cute little, one piece swim suite it was two shades of purple in stripes and her curly hair made her look like a little girl. "Hello lades!" She beamed as she leaned in through my window. "Berry." San smirked with a bit of laugher hidden in her voice. I watched her eyes scan Rachel and then tried not to laugh at the way her face twisted. "Who else is here Rachel?" I smiled playfully.  
>"Kurt and Blaine of course and Mike, Tina, me, Quinn. That's all for now but, Kurt said Finn was on his way, Sam and Mercedes are coming as well and I believe artie said he didn't feel like coming, something about the water. And Noah said he'd be here in about twenty minutes." She sighed. "Well come on lades not just going to just stand around here all day!" she laughed, " Come Quinn and Tina are already trying to push people into the water." She giggled.<br>"Just like Quinn to already be getting wet." Santana smirked, she slid her sun glasses on and removed the keys to get out all in the proposes. I giggled as Rachel's face hardened and she backed up to let me out. "Sorry, Rachel you know San." I giggled walking to the front of the car with her. Santana took a second, getting our bags out then met up with both of us, at the front.  
>"What kind of welcome party is this? Are Kurt and Blaine trying to get us to leave?" San joked meanly and I watched Rachels face drop for a second as she took affiance. And before I could nudge San she spoke again. "At least your not Quinn I would have just drove away if she was are welcome." The softened Rachel's face as she took what San gave as a complement, I mean she's still Santana!<p>

I linked Britt's pinkie in mine and tried to look like I was somewhat listening to the little brunette ramble on about there drive over. I looked over, and to no surprise Britt was listening to Rachel's every word intrigued by the story, of hers and Quinn's car ride to Lake point.  
>"Satan, Brittany glade you could make it!" Kurt beamed. I jerked my head a little and scowled at the boy. He smiled back and waked over to hug Brittany. "I don't know how you spent the whole car ride with her!" He said throwing his arms around the blonde and pulling her to himself. "Poor innocent Britt." forced concern in his voice, that made Brittany giggle a little.<br>"Your so weird sometimes." Was brittany's responce. I tried not to laugh at the his hurt look. "Hey duckies!" she let Kurt go and rushed towards the water. "And queue Santana..." Rachel muttered. As I turned to follow Brittany.  
>"Britt-Britt!" I called after her, making a mental note that Berry had something coming to her later.<p>

"San look!" I pointed to a family of ducks in the water as Santana got closer to the water.  
>"I see B... Don't run from me like that again!" She said with concern in her voice and this was real concern not like Kurts joke from earlier. "It's not like I'm going to drown San I can swim!" I said defending myself playfully.<br>"I know Britt, its just I don't trust lakes...mainly Cause they've got fish and weeds at the bottom... You... You could get you foot all tangled an-and then you start to sink!" She began to panic and I could see her imagination running through her eyes.  
>"Can you really get stuck on the plants?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow. "I-I've never swam in a lake before..." I confused, watching a evil smile spread across her face. I looked at her confused, and a little scared. "What?"<br>"You've never swam in a lake before?" I shook my head.  
>"nope."<br>"How do I not know this?" she finally said after about five minutes. I shrugged and the Latina shook her head shrugging it off. "Okay then..." She grabbed my hand and started to pull me back towards the group.  
>"But San I wanna swim with the duckies!" I protested.<br>"We will Britt I promise but first we have to go change into our suites." She exclaimed.

"Okay I say we all just jump for it!" Puck offered.  
>"Or we could find another way down." Rachel offered in a shaky voice.<br>"I agree with Rachel." Quinn chirped.  
>"Of course you do." I snorted. Earning me a glare from Quinn a giggle from Tina and Mike.<br>"We could get a rope and..." Finn was cut off be Mercedes.  
>"Have non of you ever been here before? You don't have to jump off the drop to get to the water there's stairs built in a little over that way." Kurt giggled as he Blaine Sam and Mercedes all walked over to us. No one said anything we all just stood there. Then started to follow there foursome to the damn stairs. "San look, look!" Brittany cried as she disappeared under the water and came back up holding a huge ass rock. "Look!" I stared in amusement.<br>"Bittany how the hell did you... Wait... Babe why am I looking at a huge ass hippo rock?" I questioned moving towards the blonde.  
>"Cause look!" she turned it in her hands. "It looks like a heart!" she flipped it just right.<br>"Well a be damned it dose." I out stretched my arms to take the rock. "wait...B You don't have your eyes open under water do you?" I asked concerned, there's all kind of shit in lake water!  
>"No silly!" She giggled letting the mammoth drop into my arms. I grunted not expecting it to be that heavy, I mean Sue had put us through some crazy shit in high school, making us lift car, trucks, boulders and the foot ball team on more then on occasion, but hell this rock was all those things wrapped in one. "I felt it with my hands and feet!" She beamed. I nodded. "Can we give to Loren?" She begged. Okay that one through me off, I expected her to enjoy swimming in the lake and, to find rocks in the water she like picking them up off the street if they shined just right but giving her a gigantic, huge ass, hippo, mammoth rock, shaped like a heart? She smiled wider watching my eyes wonder.<br>"Why?" I finally asked.  
>"Cause Puck said she had a Big ass heart and now we can give it back to her so she leaves Kurt alone!" She pointed to the poor diva as Loren lifted him over her head laughing and chucked him into the water.<br>"Have a heart! Don't! You can't don't! Loren!" He screamed before he hit the water. I giggled, and smiled at my girlfriend.  
>"Okay." I said remembering I had the damn thing in my hands.<p>

"Hey Loren look!" I cried pointing to the rock heart in Santana's arms.  
>"What the hell is that?" Quinn asked from the water.<br>"Looks like a rock." Kurt smirked from beside her his MJ jacket socked as he slummed out of the water. Quinn glared at him as Rachel giggled.  
>"Actually, its her heart!" I beamed. Loren looked at me funny the looked over at San.<br>"Yup, Britts found you big ass rock heart in the water of there." She chucked the rock onto the beach and then pointed out to where we were swimming before. She smirked as Noah looked over the rock.  
>"It is a heart!" He said shocked. Rachel moved from beside Quinn and over to the shore.<br>"Really?" Puck leaned down to pick it up.

"You having trouble with that Puckerman?" I smirked, leaning down to help him with the damn rock.  
>"It was in the water, at the bottom and Kurt said you lost it!" Brittany beamed. Puck smiled over at me, that your girl is a dork look we gave each other on more the one occasion, then the and your totally wiped look spread to his face as Britt keep talking. "And San we could bring it to you so that you'd leave Kurt alone cause his not in he's swim shorts and you keep throwing him into the water." She smiled from beside Tina. "Awe." Tina said trying to hide a giggle. Loren walked over and ripped the rock from mine and Puck's hands. "Thank you Brittany." She smiled holding the rock with one hand. I almost felt my jaw hit the ground. THAT THING WAS FUCKING HUGE! NO JOKE LIKE THE SIZE OF A FUCKING 10 GALLON FISH TANK! SOMETHING YOU'D NEED BOTH FUCKING HANDS TO CARRY!<p>

We'd moved back to the middle of the lake were a dock laid, to my disappointment. See when Mike said "There's a dock in the middle of the lake we can go hang out there tell Blaine, and Finn and Sam finish the food!" I'd heard DUCK in the middle of the lake. So you can imagine my disappointment. Puck laughed, "Hey we should play chicken!" He grinned. "Yeah?" I looked over at San who's face was now to a devilish grin.  
>"Bring it me and Britt will take your asses down." She bragged.<br>"I don't think so Quinn." Smirked.  
>"You don't want to play Quinn?" Rachel looked over at the blonde with a smile. "I think we'd be best at this game." Puck laughed, then nodded. "Yeah Quinn I'm sure fantastic at putting your head between Berry's legs!" Santana smirked. I blanked out for a moment and I knew it. San always said mean things to Quinn and Rachel, but deep down we all knew that she loved them.<p>

June 13th; 3:40pm; Glee room: Santana and Rachel... I love you 5 performance!

"Santana I don't think I can" Rachel looked at me with a look that screamed I'm going to puke.  
>"Don't you dare!" I threatened. She nodded but didn't look like she could hold it in. "We are walking in there your telling Shuester that were going to sing like you normally do and we are sing this damn song!" I barked. She nodded quickly a scared look on her face."okay lets go!" I pushed her through the door way.<br>"Mr. Shue?" She spoke quickly, "Santana and I would like to sing!" He looked over at us from his white board.  
>"The floors yours." He smiled.<br>Rachel and Santana- I love you one, a two, a three shoobee-doo. I love you four, that's more than I can afford. And I can tell some day that I'm gunna' say the truth. I love you five...  
>Rachel- I've been walking around trying to figure out. Why I'm feeling all the feeling that I'm feeling now! And I've got more on my mind then I have got on my plate!<br>Rachel and Santana- I love you one, a two, a three shoobee-doo. I love you four, that's more than I can afford. And I can tell some day that I'm gunna' say the truth.  
>Rachel- I love you 5 times more then any boy from before cause all they really care about is weather you put out! And I truly believe.<br>Santana Truly believe.  
>Rachel- That this could be love.<br>Santana- And I count 5 times off the top of my head when I sucked it in cause you were hanging with him. And I've got something to say... I love you all the same!  
>Rachel and Santana- I love you one, a two, a three shoobee-doo. I love you four, that's more than I can afford. And I can tell some day that I'm gunna' say the truth. I love you one, a two, a three shoobee-doo. I love you four, that's more than I can afford. And I can tell some day that I'm gunna' say the truth... I love you five...<p> 


	4. Voice of an Angel

"I swear to God puckerman you say another word and I'll send your ass over that cliff." Santana threatened as Puck laughed from the other side of the picnic table.  
>"Wait so, Santana went inside the house why?" Tina asked pressing Puck to finish the story.<br>"Cause he dared me to!" She cut in before he could say anything.  
>"It be honest, it was cause he called her a pussy." I said taking a drink of my beer.<br>"how could I not go after that?" She asked defending herself. We'd been trading story for awhile now as we ate, the most interesting being Rachels tell of getting lost at the fist lake she'd ever gone to and Puck and Santana's adventure of the hunted house on sixth street.  
>"So, you went inside looking for a ghost witch is completely nonscientific and instead fell down a two floor stair case?" Rachel asked Quinn laughed shaking her head.<br>"Yes" Puck laughed.  
>"okay wait hold up there was a fucking dog in there that scared me down those stares and" Everyone broke out laughing at her excuse cause there was just something funny about the situation. "and, I was only pissed off until I got home! Cause thanks to my broke leg and arm, I got special visits." She looked over at me and winked. "And if fucking myself up meant more time with B." I felt my cheeks blush. "How cute!" Tina awed and nudged mike in the side. "uliga wae geuleohge gwiyeoun anhnayo?" she muttered. He just shook his head.<br>"You know I love you." He said kissing her cheek. "Alright, alright to much mush not enough party fun!" Puck got up and rubbed his hands together. "I'll be back you party people sit and Waite!"

"Hey San?" Brittany leaned over and smiled, "do you think Rachel has any singing planed?" I shook me head.  
>"I wouldn't doubt it." I Said. She gave me a weird smile.<br>"hey come with me!" she smirked and I knew that devilish look. I smiled and stood up with her.  
>"Hey where are you to going?" Sam asked.<br>"Non ya trouty!" I snapped.  
>"To the ducks!" Brittany smiled answering the boy. He shrugged it off and everyone went back to talking. It was pretty dark already not to dark but pretty damn dark.<br>"B were not really going to go look at ducks are we?" She didn't answer. She just lead me down the steps and to the water. "B?"  
>she took off her shirt and tossed it at my feet. I felt my throat go dry. My eyes scanned her pale dancer body. And I had to fight the erg to jump her on the beach. She wadded out into the water. "Come on San!" she beckoned me to followed. I followed her legs up to her face. I nodded trying to say okay but nothing came out so instead I stood there my mouth barely open as I nodded like and idiot. I removed the shirt I had on and followed the blonde into the water. The water was cold already do to the lack of sun, I shivered joining her with the water at her shoulders and my chest. "Your the one that I want!" we heard Rachel's voice from above us, as she sang, the others cheered.<br>"Looks like were missing the singing." I said looking up at the cliff.  
>"looks like it." she was only a few inches way, she smiled. "do you care?" I shook my head.<br>"Oh yeah I so pissed at missing Rachel perform another song I just didn't get enough of it in high school." I said sarcastically.  
>"Ouch." She said, letting me know those words stung just a little.<br>"Sorry." I said moving closer to close the small gap between us.  
>"hmmm." she shrugged. "okay." she smiled moved her head down a little capturing my lips.<p>

"so that's what we came out here for!" She smiled wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me in tight. I nodded. We heard Pucks guitar and his voice singing Pretend by Secondhand Serenade.

The buttons on my phone are worn thin,I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting I've broken all my promises to you I've broken all my promises to you.

I giggled as Santana hands roamed my body under the water. And her lips placed kisses all over my neck and cheeks. "I love you San."  
>"I love you more Brittany."<p>

Why do you do this to me? Why do you do this so easily? You make it hard to smile because..You make it hard to breathe Why do you do this to me?

She pressed her lips against my through as I sang along with Puck."Why do you do this to me? Why do you do this so easily? You make it hard to smile because...You Make it hard to breathe. Why do you do this to me?" She laughed a little and smiled, her expression change quickly and she froze. "San?"

I stiffened up, I didn't want Brittany to freak out on me."I'm fine... We should get back." I said quickly pulling her towards the shore.  
>"But we didn't even..." I cut her off.<br>"Its okay we will do it when we get home I promise lets just go back for now."  
>"San!" she squealed and pulled me to her. "San something touched my leg and it didn't feel very pleasant!" she screamed. I nodded.<br>"Yeah, I didn't want to scare you but I felt it to.." I said "Shit!" I felt it brush past me.  
>"Is it a fish?" She asked.<br>"Doesn't feel like a Fuuu-cking!" My words were broke by the damn thing brushing past my leg again. "go britt go!" I screamed scaring the shit out of her and me.

"Where'd you to scatter off to?" Quinn asked, Brittany gripped my hand tightly.  
>"There water." I said looking over my shoulder to see if our water attacker followed.<br>"There someone you two are waiting for?" Quinn asked looking over our shoulders. I shook my head. "no but we have to go." I said quickly. Brittany nodded for confirmation "do you have work tomorrow?" Quinn asked. I shook my head.  
>"No I don't have to be in the studio till Thursday and San just works when she feels inspired." Brittany said quickly still looking over her shoulder back at the water.<br>"Okay... I'll tell Rachel." We both nodded and headed to the car.

"never again!" Santana said once we where half way down the road.  
>"I think is was just a horny fish that wanted in on some of our action." I said looking out the window. She held laughed a little, I looked over to see that breath taking smile. I leaned forward and pressed play on the radio. The song You and me by the Plan white it's came one."nope." said flicking through a few of the songs, I stopped on the one I was looking for I looked over to see that god damn smile still on her face. I smiled, I hoped she'd remember the song from our second official date. "I'm speechless at the sight of your face. And the best thing is...Is There's not a trace of things I wouldn't do...For You...Of Things I wouldn't do..." She looked over and smiled at me and I sang even louder. "Just... Promise...Me...You'll Show the world your smile. Show them what you've up your them shine like the sun...Sing Another song just so I can hear! The voice of an...Angel. Who makes my problems disappear." She laughed turning down the radio. "I just wanna here you." She smirked. I smiled.<br>"My dear...There's no one quite... like everything that I say, every breath that I take... I swear it's the promise 'll show the world your them what you've done. Open up your them shine like the another song just so I can hear..The voice of an makes my problems disappear." She laughed slowing the car down at a stop sing.  
>"Sometimes, I don't know what to do, but take a guess of the truth.." She said and leaned over to peck my cheek.<br>"You amaze me." I sang."Over and over amaze and over again." I sang.  
>"Take my breath away." she sang hitting the gas.<br>"You amaze me"  
>"Take my breath away." she laughed "Each and every day." I smiled. "Over and over again"<br>"Take my breath away." we passed a few people on the street that gave us a funny I guess cause we were in a small town singing at the top of our lungs and it was 11:30pm.  
>"Each and every day."<br>"You amaze me"  
>"Take my breath away. Take my breath away."<br>"Over and over again...Just Promise me...Just Promise me...You'll Show your them what you've done. Open up your eyes.  
>Let them shine like the sun. Sing another song just so I can voice of an makes my problems disappear. The voice of an makes my problems disappear."<p>

We got home at 3:00am and trust me our whole block was not to fucking happy. I smiled as much as I hated to admit the day was good. Rachel as annoying as the small brunette is and always will be she made life a little brighter, not as bright as Brittany made it but, not as dull as I did. "I'm going to take a shower babe!" I heard Brittany call okay from the kitchen and head to the bathroom. It didn't take long before I felt Brittany's arms were around my wait and her head was on my shoulder. "mmm" I felt the humm before I realized it was from me. I leaned back my body melting into hers. She kissed my neck.  
>"Hey Beautiful." She whispered into my ear. I smiled.<br>"hi." I whispered back. "You wanna finish up here while I make our bed." I said pecking her cheek and stepping out of the shower.  
>"See you there!" She called as I walked out and moved towards the bed room. I made the bed and walked over to the closet looking for close since I that hugged my body at the moment was a towel.<br>"I don't think your going to need any of that." Brittany said from the door way. I turned and smiled. She let the towel drop from around her on body. "Do you?" I moved over to her and grabbed her writs. I took in a deep breath and let it out as a 'mmm' I smiled that crossed ear to ear crossing my face. I liked my lips and pulled her to me.  
>"Let get in bed!" I laughed. She giggled pulling my towel off as we hit the bed.<p> 


	5. You are

**(Okay guys the man song of this chapter is called You are and its by a girl on youtube she is super cool I feel like I'm plugging but you guys have got to listen to this song if any its awesome. She gose by Take This To Heart she's freaking awesome here's the link if you can't click it copy and paste it in you search box or just read I just wanted you to all know I don't own the song but it is an original!) **

.com/watch?v=sE3SLmmtKC4

I woke up alone in our bed, stretching till I hear that satisfying po  
>p sound. I sighed. "Britt?" My voice was dry and cracked. I pushed the covers off and head for the door. I pulled it open that eerie nothing sound. "Brittany? Are you still home?" I called down the hall. I stumbled to the living room and nothing still. "I guess not..." I moved to the kitchen.I smiled seeing a note on the fridge.<br>_ San I guessed that you'd either look to the fridge, your shoes or the mirror in the bathroom so, there's three notes lying around. One in each but either way they all say the same thing...kind Of anyway, I had to go into the studio cause Pete called and then Jay called so I just had to go in you know? But I love you, and I have to go cause I'm totally going to be late. But I call you at lunch and make sure you up and all, I love you lots and I know you love me hope you have a good day take some pictures for me. Oh and rachel's suppose to come over around 11:00pm for some kind of... That thing that looks like four pipes glued together by the coffee pot? Some, pitch thing... I don't know. I have to go. _

_ Love Brittany!_

I smiled at the heart over all the I's. I placed the note back on the fridge and yawned. Well no point in sitting in the house all day. I head for the bed room to get clothes for a shower.

I woke up to a sleeping San. I smiled wrapping my arms around her and kissing her neck. "hmmm" I giggled hearing her hum in her sleep. My phone buzzed on the night stand. I let go to answer it. "don't leave me britt." she muttered under her breath. I smiled picking up my phone. The screen read **'Pete'** I pushed ignore and set it back down, he tend to call a lot I know its a mean thing to say but he was the kind of guy that didn't really take a hint. I turned back to sleeping Santana. "I'm back. Quick as quickie." I giggled wrapping her in my arms again.  
>"mmmmm" she hummed back. I closed my eyes. Breathing in the Latina in my grasp. My phone buzzed again. I shook my head and turned to grab it again. '<strong>Jay'<strong> I huffed great looks like news. I flipped it open.  
>"Hello?" I said in a sing songy voice.<br>"Brittany hey... Its Jay."  
>"I know, I mean the phone told me."<br>"Right. Anyway I know your probably on rest, my bet dancer and all but you are my best dancer and all so I sort of need you in today... We've got a real big group of kids in here today and we need some more instructors... If it's not a problem." I looked over at San if anything she'd say no but I couldn't they need help.  
>"Uh Yeah okay I can come in I don't think it'll be to big of a problem."<p>

"Great! Thank you so much Brittany! I don't know what I would have done if it was just me and Peter to day!"

"Yeah no.. No problem."

"Okay bye, Brittany I'll see you in a few."  
>"Yeah. Bye." I hung up the phone and turned to San. I sighed moving back over to her. "I see you later." I planted a kiss on her cheek and got up and dressed.<p>

My phone buzzed around 10:00 "Hobbitssaywhat." I said quickly.  
>"What?" I laughed a little.<br>"Only you would fall for a second grade trick."  
>"Where are you? Are you home pretending that you don't hear me knocking? Are two having se.."<br>"Stop there!" I cut in. "I'm at the park, thought it'd be a good day for pics... Your stupid ass pich pipe is in the mail box. Get it and go away Fraberry."  
>"Your sweet. And thanks." she hung up and that was that. I pulled my camera up to take a picture of a gay couple holing hands a few feet in front of me. They were the same size both tall, one blonde the other a red head. The boys didn't seem to notice anyone else in the park, not the kids happily running, the people inches away from hitting them. Or the old couple giving them disgusted looks. I shook my head. <strong>'Old people.<strong>' I took a few more steps when I heard it, I smiled and turn to see where the music was coming from. A short girl about the size of Rachel, blonde hair, hazel eyes, and braises. I scoffed.  
>"you are the froot loop in my box of cheerios, you are the flamingo in a flock of ugly crows,you are the glow of the fluorescent city lights,you are the fire that keeps me warm on cold nights.." I heard Britt's voice in my head and smiled. She was about to sing the next line when I guy went up to her.<p>

"Shut the hell up!" screamed, he was clearly drunk and she was clearly scared. "You suck!" I let my camera drop around my neck and walked towards them.

"Sir..." She tried to speak but the drunks yelling over powered her weak clearly in highschool voice. "Sir.."  
>"Hey!" I yelled from just a few steps away.<br>"Go away!" He pushed air with his hand kind of drunkenly.  
>"I think your the one that needs to leave!" I said pushing him a little. "Just fucking leave her alone, let the girl play her music." He got a kind of pissed look on his face.<br>"Mind you..."  
>"You not minding your business I'm not minding my dick face now move it, unless you wanna taste cement?" he looked down at the ground checking to see if we were indeed standing on concert. And then he was off.<br>"T-thank you.." The girl stuttered.  
>"This park has a lot off asswholes sometimes, might be the liquor store on the corner it might me new Yorkers." She smiled and I returned it.<br>"I think I move" she said packing her guitar up.  
>"I like the song you were going to play." she nodded.<br>"me too."

I smiled over at Jay as lunch approached. "Brittany, can you teach me how... How to do that one move?" I little brunette smiled up at me. I nodded. "Just show me witch one." She smiled excitedly. "The one where your leg dose that thing and your arms do that other thing and then your like bam. Bang!" she sent her arms sailing through the air. I giggled.  
>"Okay, that looks a little.. That's, that's good really... You its almost lunch and I have to call..."<br>"Santana!" She squealed. I nodded. "Awesome, I love you two, your so cute and she's soooooo hot!" she grinned and got that glint in her eyes.  
>"Mind off my girl." I joked walking over to my bag to get my phone out.<br>"You got it boss!" she beamed and head back over to her friends. I went to reach over for my phone.

"I have to warn you this song is so cliche,but please don't stray away from me...cause ive been waiting for you to show your face to fill the empty space that clouds my mind." I smiled. "you are?" I stood up and moved towards the large window in the front of the studio. There was a short girl about the size of Rachel, blonde hair, hazel eyes, and braises. She was wearing a blue plaid shirt and black cap. The song brought back memories. Pleasant ones.

_**(Time for a Flash back you guys no you love when people do this! Here's your info, Mr. shue gave an assignment thoughts of the moments.)**_

"Okay guys, so any one want to go?" Mr.. shuester smiled brightly.  
>"I do." Rachel beamed standing up quickly before and one could say a word. "The assignment being thoughts of the moment I want to share what I was thinking...well Not this seconds, but something that's on my mind a lot. She took a deep breath locking eye's with Quinn and not giving a fuck who saw."Some say love is just a word overused or thrown around but baby that's not the case with you and say we are way too young. Moving we know what we're one could understand at all I get lost in your eyes about a million times everyday..So let me say that..You play my heart like a ukulele...And If you get you can lay with play my heart. Like a ukulele And lately Ive been humming along. Some say love is just a game and not for us to play but everyone is different..With you and say we are so confused but little do they know This love is certain. No one could understand at all I get lost in your eyes about million times let me say that you play my heart. Like a ukulele...And If you get tired then you can lay with play my heart like a lately I've been humming play my heart like a if you get tired then you can lay with play my heart like a if you get tired then you can lay with play my heart like a ukulele and lately Ive been humming along." I squeezed San's hand.<p>

"That was great" Mr.. Shue smiled. "Anyone else?" I stood.  
>"I wanna go!"<p>

I smiled as Brittany stood up. "this songs called You are, I found it on youtube." she smiled looking at me. "It sums up my thoughts... The ones that make sense." she smiled. "You are the froot loop in my box of cheerios,you are the flamingo in a flock of ugly are the glow of the fluorescent city lights. You are the fire that keeps me warm on cold nights...I Have to warn you this song is so cliche but please don't stray away from me...cause I've been waiting for you to show your face to fill the empty space that clouds my mind...So Dear sweep me off my feet,and whisk me away...so We can twirl and whirl through the open skies...I'll Say my goodbyes to the city below and to the outer space planets I'll say hello. You are the captain of my lovely seven seas...You Are the color of the fiery autumn are the sweet smell of a batch of apple are the treatment to my lonely sighs...I Have to warn you I've fallen for your smile but please just stay awhile for me cause I've been waiting for you to get the clue that I am waiting here for you...So Dear sweep me off my feet,and whisk me away...so We can twirl and whirl through the open skies...I'll Say my goodbyes to the city below and to the outer space planets I'll say hello...You... Are... The... One... Who... Stole... My... Heart So dear sweep me off my feet,and whisk me away...so We can twirl and whirl through the open skies...I'll Say my goodbyes to the city below and to the outer space planets I'll say hello.."

**End of flash back**

I smiled feeling my phone vibrate, "hey, beautiful."  
>"hi." Brittany blushed on the phone.<br>"hey."  
>"So what are you doing?" She asked joyfully.<br>"Taking pictures of the pond at our favorite park." I smirked.  
>"Ah are the ducks there?"<p>

"they are, and our favorite little bird has little followers, guess she's a mommy. I'm taking pics just for you, we can come by later to."

"REALLY! Man that so sucks I wanna see little baby ducks are you sure its Finn though? I totally thought she was a he!"  
>"I'm pretty sure Britt, although..." I looked the duck over. "I could still be a boy, do boy ducks lead little babies and if so, where the hells the mom?" She giggled.<br>"did Ray come by?"  
>"Yeah she got her thing and left I assume..."<br>"you assume?"  
>"I didn't stay not the point...Hey You'll never guess what I heard today!" I all but yelled.<br>"I was just about to say the same thing!" she screamed. I laughed. "Okay you go first!" She giggled.  
>"no, no your much more excited, you go."<p>

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "Hey Brittany.." I turned around to see Pete coming towards me. "you heading home?" I nodded. "You hungry maybe we could..." I sighed a little..Man like I said hints.  
>"Oh, well I..."<br>"We could go to, Pual's burger joint!" I smiled man how'd he now my favorite place.

"wel..."  
>"Hey baby, you ready to go?" I turned to see Santana a scowl planted firmly on her face. I felt joy fill my body. She looked Pete up and down. "Peter right?" she stuck hand out to him. And I tried not to smirk. San always the intimidator.<br>"yeah...uh..." pete's body read run for the door but he stayed put and shook her hand.  
>"Santana. I think we've met a few times." he nodded, composing himself.<br>"Yeah I think... So too.." I turned to San with a grin.  
>"I thought I was going to meet you at the park, the duckies?" I pouted.<br>"I thought I come pick you up and we could walk there together all romantic and what not." I smiled grabbing her hand.  
>"I better get going.." Pete smiled. "I guess I'll um see you two... Later." I nodded and San smirked. "Brittany maybe a rain check on Pual's." He smiled. And San's gripped tightened. I smiled then looked at San.<br>"I never really got that, rain checks? I mean... People say when they want to put something off, but doesn't the rain kind of ruin, dates and stuff, its like. Hey lets put this off for another cruddy day it just doesn't make sense." she smiled and he kept walking to the door quickly. "I think people should say something like Sun check or a better day check or just flat out say I don't have time maybe later." she nodded.  
>"Yeah." was all she responded but it said more then just yeah, stop talking witch is usually all it said when others said it. It said, yes...Brittany You make a goo point.<br>"I love you San."  
>"And I love the way your nose crinkles when you say I love you." she laughed. "lets go see the ducks and maybe get something to eat, I'm freaking starving."<br>"I think, there going to open a Bread stixs soon."  
>"that better not be a joke.."<p>

**(that's guys short but sweet I'll update soon most likly after my Buffy story but for now this is what you got again I say you should check out the song! Kay great review and thanks !)**


	6. Eye on you

I woke up lone to an empty bed to an empty room to an empty house. I got up and headed to the shower, there was no need to look for a note San was gone she'd forced herself to get up early and leave before I got up. I got dressed and walked to the living room and sighed. Santana's camera bag was not in its normal spot. The two of us hardly ever fought in fact it only happened the few times in high school and once in glee club but since leaveing Lima we'd only fought twice. Last night over me leaving on another tour so soon and then another one about not petting animals in other peoples yards but that one only lasted a moment and we'd made up. But this one we'd gone to bed not talking. I knew she'd be upset but it was only three weeks... Three weeks away from Santana made my belly twist, but it was danceing and she would let me go no matter how much she wanted me to stay.

I sat in a gazebo by myself it started raining an hour after I was up and out of the house. I knew Britt was going to want to talk she wanted me to be okay with her leaveing but she'd only been home for a month I knew it was all that God damn Peter Moss he had the hots for Britts and I know he was just trying to get away from each other so he could try and make a move. That's not really a problem I love her and she love me. She'd never do anything to hurt me so his attempt to make a move would always fail but her leaving we'd only been home a fucking month and she was off again just like that! I should be okay I mean we both knew we were going to be apart a lot when she signed her contract and I'd promised to be okay with it just as she promised to be okay with my curator Lisa witch we both knew she wasn't. Time apart sucked sure we had our phone calls, skype but it made everyday a little longer and lonely. I looked up from the spot I'd been staring at for the last three hours when the sky let out a fearsome boom.  
>"Brittany..."<p>

I slumped around the house for an hour or so hoping San was okay out in the rain. She loved trying to get a shot of some couple kissing in the rain but so far she'd failed to find one so I assumed that's why she and her bag had gone out. At 9:00 or so Quinn showed up.  
>"I was looking for Santana she's not home?" She asked taking her coat off.<br>"No she um... we had a fight last night...I guess she got up early and went out." I said sitting down on the couch.  
>"She got up early? Santana the queen of sleep? Wow.." She sat down beside me and rested a hand on my shoulder. "You wanna tell me more about this fight? I mean are we talking...Fight like the one you had after Santana shaved Pucks mohawk off or Santana let Tubbington's out kind of fight?"<br>"More like Brittany's going on another tour even though we've only been home for a month fight." I said starring at a stain on the coffee table.  
>"Oh sweetie." She pulled me into a warm hug one of those motherly ones that Quinn seems to give."how long." She didn't have to explain I understood.<br>"Three weeks." I said softly into her shoulder. "but I don't want to go if San doesn..."  
>"Your going B. Santana might be mad but she loves you and she knows how much your job means to you." she cut me off sharply, but meanfully.<br>"But I don't...I miss her when I'm gone."  
>"She does to, you know that but you love this job and you love her you shouldn't have to make a choice." I shifted back to starring at the stain, and the room went almost silent. The sound of the rain hitting the window was the only sound in the aparment. She sighed."Well I have to go before the rain picks up. Rach dosen't like me out driving in the rain. She gave me this cute little speach about it before I left." She smiled and I couldn't help but think she would have kept the last part to herself if San had been home."Things will be fine."<br>About an hour later the rain picked up and I felt a chill as the wind snapped against the window. I was fine for a moment untill a light flashed. I moved towards the window in time for the sky to scare the hell out of me.

By the time I made it back to our apartment the city was empty as if no one was left on the planet, the rain was coming down hard, the streets were flooding and I started thanking God that Britt had talked me into but the up stairs apartment. It was the scarest thing ever walking home, the streets had no movment. I actually had to remind myself that we lived in New York the city that dosen't sleep. Whats funny is I'm postive that I saw peoplein the bars and restrants the streets were dead but buisness was boooming. I pushed open our front door dripping wet set my camera bag down on the kitchen table. "Baby!" I called into the silence I wasn't answered by Brittany I was answered by another big boom. "Brittany!" I moved down the hall to the room. "Brittany!" my voice cracked. "Babe." I pushed o[en the barley closed door to find an empty room. Another bang this one shacking the walls.  
>"Santana!" Brittany's voice came form the bathroom dripping with fear. I ran down the small hall each step squishing Britt was going to be pissed but...<p>

I rocked back and forth in the bathtub someone once told me that if you lay down sound gets somehow blocked out but after the sky screamed at me for the forth time I had to sit up and stop myself from shacking. I heard the front door open and shut and San's voice rang down the hall way but I couldn't speack through the tears, as another yell came down. She called me name two times cracking with worry. It was silent for a second. I pulled my knees to my chest. Another yell this one shacking the walls.I found my voice at last and screamed. "Santana!" The bathroom door burst open and I looked up to find a socking wet Santana. She moved fast from the door way to drop into the empty tub in front of me wrapping me in her arms as the walls shook with another sky threat."San why..." I didn't finish the question but she answered anyway.  
>"I left before it started raining it was sunny I didn't think I was going to need a coat. I thought I'd waite it out but as soon as I heard the thunder." I nodded. "were the hell are our animals?" she questioned.<br>"The bed room." The walls shook again and I pulled her closer.

I felt the walls tremble a few more times and I took back the Thank you I gave only moments before. We were to damn close to the 'Angry sky' for Britts liking. She pulled me closer with each bang. "Come on baby." I slide one of my hands underher legs and lifted the blonde, and carried her to our bed room. I laid her down and pulled off my wet clothes and grabbed one of the large T-shirts that Britt likes to wear to bed even though it was only 10:30 in the morning I crawled into bed beside her and once again wrapped the blonde in my arms. She snuggled into my chest like she was trying to crawl inside me to hide. I'd learned freshmen year about Brittany's fear of thunder. When Sue made us practice in the rain most of us were fine dispite the mud B included bat as soon as the lightning flashed and its boom followed Britt dropped to her knees girls swarved to avoid her and I bolted from the front of the pack to where the blonde sat trembling. When I'd asked her what happened she responded with a simple. 'the skys is yelling at us... and I don't understand why.; it confused me but never would I question her beautiful veiw of the world so I lied to Sue and took her into the locker room giving her my head set and asked her to dance for me.  
>"San?" She broke into my thoughts softly.<br>"Hmm?" Was my response.  
>"Can you sing for me?" she asked not pulling away from me so it came out muffled. I smiled.<br>"Hello can you hear me now?" I sang softly. "I've got something to tell you. I was lost but you saved me. I'll go whereever you want casue I think that I've got to have you." I felt her sqeeze me softly and giggle. "I've had enough I'm in love it's true. So don't take it away cause I've got my eye on you." she giggled again but it was short lived thanks to the thunder. "This song is my way of saying what I needed to say. I'm proud. I'm strong and you've been here all along. I didn't know it untill today. I'm glad it happened this way. I've had enough. I'm in love, it's true. So don't, don't take it away.'Cause I've got my eye on you Hold on now. You're leaving? Take these hands... Don't even say goodbye. I want you to know that I'm going to miss you...Hold on to my heart we'll make it through and let it be known all I want is you and I'm learning to show it to you. I've had enough.I'm in love, it's don't, don't take it away.'Cause I've got my eye on you! I've had enough I'm in love, it's true. So don't, don't take it away.'Cause I've got my eye on you."

San had me in her arms for the rest of the day and three days later when I had to head out the adorable Latina lay in bed with a cold. "Promise you'll check on her Quinn." I begged as the shorter blonde pushed me out my own door.  
>"swear on my life." She grinned. "Now go before you miss your flight."<br>"I'm fine Britt!" Santana's voice came from down the hall.  
>"San don't yell!" I yelled back. "Don't let her yell." I said softly to Quinn.<br>"I've got it. Just go Brittany you'll be back in 3 weeks right just..." she waved her hands.  
>"Thank you." She nodded. "I love you Sanny!" I called down the hall, and hugged Quinn. "I love you too Q." I turned to leave. Then turn, well more spun around and ran down the hall into our room and kissed San on the forehead. "It's only three weeks." I said softly.<p>

**(Hope I didn't spell anything wrong but knowing me I did! I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll be updating my other storys as well I'm sorry for my leave of absence I had computer problems.)**


	7. Don't ever change

I walked into the house, well more ran into the house. It'd been three weeks and I so fucking deprived of Brittany. I entered the house to a girl that defently was not Brittany. She sitting on the floor going throught her clothes in the bed room. "Baby what you doing?" She turned with a smile not a Bitt smile a more...forced smile. "Britt are you okay?" I asked really worried.  
>"I'm fine Sanatana." I'm sure she could read the worry on my face. Britt didn't really use my whole name in less she was being serious or really joking and this, this was not one of those moments. I dropped to my knees beside her.<br>"Okay then what are you doing?" I asked trying to sound calm.  
>"Going through all this close trying to find the things that are for normal people and not the stupid kid clothes that seem to fill up our closet why the hell don't I have adult clothes." She snapped at me.<br>"B.." I felt hurt and confused this wasn't the same girl that let three weeks before. "B...I don't.. I don't understand? What...are you... Why the hell are you talking like that?"  
>"Talking like what? Like an adult, because that's what we are Santana adults I'm not a little kid anymore and that means no more talking like an idiot, no more dressing like a child, no more stuffed animals on our bed and no more going to see those stupid ass ducks!" She all but yelled throwing the stuffed animals off the bed and tossing her shirts all over the room. She stormed out and I felt my heart drop. I picked up the small duck she'd thrown at my feet. I'd gotten it for her at the Ohio state fair the year before we left home. And I followed the girl I once knew as Britt-Britt into the living room.<p>1 hour before.<p>

I rushed off the plan the best I could without pushing or hitting anyone, I giggled to myself thinking San would have pushed everyone out of the way even the people that weren't really in her way. "Hey Brittany?" I turned to see Pete. I smiled but only a little. He hadn't talked to me since San said something to him. "Are you in a hurry? I thought maybe we could?" "Oh, acutally I am kind of in a hurry, Im going home to see San.."  
>"Why do you do that?" he cut me off.<br>"Do what?"  
>"That." He said pointing to my hands as I pulled at my bag strap childishly, I thought maybe he was talking about the fact that I was rocking back and forth on my feet.<br>"I don't know." I said happily.  
>"Its stupid." There was anger pouring from his voice. And his word hit me like a ton of bricks it was an expression San said you use when something hits fast and hard.<br>"I..." I didn't get to say anything cause tears were making my voice week.  
>"It's stupid and childish and why do you talk like a little kid that dosen't get anything it just makes you seem more like a baby thats why people think your stupid Brittany. The way you dress, going to see the ducks thats something kids do with there parents not something adults do with there friends or loved ones. You don't like when people treat you like a kid but you know what Brittany you act like one like a little girl and thats because that bitch makes you." His words were coming out fast and mean and it was hard to follow. What I did catch only made me cry harder. but he didn't stop he kept going. "She's doing this to you cause she thinks if hse kepts you stupid no one can take you from her. She wants people to think your stupid." He could have left me alone I was walking home and he was following me yelling about Santana, and it only caused more tears to come pouring down my face.<br>"Shut up you don't know her!" I managed to yell through quivers and shacks down the street.  
>"I do and your a fucking child because she's not letting you grow up everyone knows it!" He screamed he'd followed me all the way home I was up the stairs and in our apartment. San wasn't a bitch, people just didn't understand that. She loved me and I loved her and everyone knew it. And it she wasn't a bitch... I trembled for a second and looked down at my clothes I didn't dress like a child...did I? I moved to the bed room anger rushing over my body. I heard the front door open and close and then San's foot steps came down the hall.<p>

Ok no its from the beganing.

"Britt..." I lowered myself beside her on the couch. "Did someone say something to you or?" She turned facing me tears pouring down her face. "Bri.." She pushed in body into mine shacking.  
>"I'm so sorry San I didn't mean...I didn't." I let the blonde rocking into me.<br>"It's okay Britt." I wasn't sure what made her cry like this but at the moment it didn't matter. I waited for Britt to fall asleep. She'd let out a couple of sobbs that made it to clear that Peter had said something about her childish ways at least thats what I got out of. "Pe...and...kid...he...I'm stupid...an...then...bitch...and,...he...then..h..idowrgonrgn" I wasn't sure it I was right but I was and never will be one to waite for explantion I'd take care of Peter later for now I had to take care of Britt. As soon she was a sleep in our bed with our many stuffed animals and our three real ones as well I called the hobbit and Blaine up. They arived in time for me to set the table the lights the living room and the hall with candles.  
>"Wow.. you going all out aren't you?" Rachel said with a smile.<br>"Shh.. Britt will hear you its like she has an ear for..."  
>"Rachel!" Brittany beemed "shit" I hissed.<br>"Sanny whys the house all extra flaming." I smiled and Blaine started playing I'd told him to bring his gituar. "Britt...I wanted to suprise you but...um...well... It's better if I sing it. You are so incredible...everytime I look at you I fall in love your my best freind... your more than that. Your everything. Please dont change your mind this time...I know how you are, an maybe its strange but i love who you are, dont ever change.I love everything you do. Stay, you know that I cant do this without you and I love the way you look at me and every word you say Ilove evrything about not alone, no not any more your everything I've been wating for and now your here so lets have some fun I'll show you off to everyone. I feel it in your fingertips, your word that leaves your lips, its love...its love, its love!I love everything you do. Stay, you know that I cant do this without you and I love the way you look at me and every word you say I love everything about eyes shine, like the moon light up the room, you amaze every song I sing, your everything, I've been waiting for you."

I smiled Santana went way over bored but it was like her to do something like that when she was talking about her love for me. It always had a way of making me want to burst out in tears in the best possible way and judging by the look on the Latina's face I was crying cause so was she. "Brittany I love you just the way you are its the only thing that keeps me seeing that there is still good in this world and I love it. I know that's kind of selfish but I love it and I love you and the way you speaks makes me smile and I don't give a shit what you say we're going to see those ducks till the day were on our death beds and even then some one is wheeling us there to the damn park for a final goodbye and...and I want to do it married...what I'm trying to poorly ask is..." She got down on one knee." Britt duck loving, inoccent, good of the world seeing Brittany Susan Pierce I want to know if that girl, will she marry me?" I smiled San was so cute all nervous and what not.  
>"Of coures she will."<p>


	8. Our song

Theres no other way to say it. Life it lights up the room like San's smile these days. We've been planing for months and todays the day. "Oh god Britt, you look so breath taking." Rachel smiled steping back to take a look at me.  
>"Agreed." Tina said. "Santana is one lucky bitch."<p>

"Tina were in a chuch." Rachel said slapping the other girls shoulder.  
>"Knock knock." Mike smiled pushing open the door. "Oh my goodness Brittany...You'd only look more beautiful if you were asian." He laughed. Tina hit him with a smile.<br>"Thanks you guys." I smiled wider then I was already smiling. "I can't believe I'm getting married."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow." Quinn laughed.  
>"Agreed." Puck smiled.<br>"Yeah?" I huffed truning towards them.  
>"Oh yeah." They said in unison. I smiled. My stomach was turning and my heart was pounding. Months of planing and years of longing for this day. And finally what after seems like a life time. "I get to spend a life time with her." I smiled in disbelief. "I get to spend a life time with, Brittany." I turned to face Quinn as her hand gripped my shoulder.<br>"Excited?"  
>"Beyond." I said looking at the two of them.<p>

"You look amazing, really Santana. I can't believe my little Latina is all growed up." Puck said lefting my off the ground.  
>"Puckerman put her down." Quinn laughed.<br>"Oh Quinnie." He joked pulling her into the hug as well. "I love you too, your my baby momma and always will be." He spun us both.  
>"Hey hows it going in here?" Sam's voice broke into the room. "Oh I'm missing out on a group hug?" He's arms wrapped around the three of us.<br>"Well guys put me down I have to get married in...Oh god I'm getting married in 20 minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can not believe it took this long." Mercedes laughed taking me in her arms. "You are so beautiful today Brittany."  
>"Today?" Arties voice appeared behind Tina, Mike and Rachel. He smiled as the small group parted to expose him. "Gosh Santana took long enough no?" I smiled down at the last boy I'd ever dated.<br>"Thank you Artie." I wrapped him in a hug.  
>"I can't believe our little Brittany's all grown up." Mike said wrapping his arms around me.<br>"ugh.. mike." I laughed just in time for Tina to also hug me. "ugh." Then Mercedes, and Rachel."Guys." I laughed.  
>"Hey hows the Bride?" the door opened and shut quickly, to reveal Quinn. "Oh my god and I thought Santana looked adorable." she said rushing over and locking me in her arms just as I got out of everyone else's.<br>"Uh... thanks?" I tried to laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we go Lezbro." Puck said as the music started. I smiled feeling my heart race. I looked over at my and Puck smiled, then Sam, Mike, Artie, Finn. They all smiled happily at me then faced the group of girls across from us. Rachel grinned, mercedes, tina,Loren, Kurt, and Blaine the beeming boys smiled at us along with the four girls. "You look amazing." Kurt mouthed. I smiled and mouthed 'Thank you' back. I gulped as everyone turned to look at the beautiful blonde, coming down the aile. I felt my palms get sweaty as my mouth went dry. She smiled at me, 'Hi' she mouthed. When she was infront of me I couldn't breath. "Hey." I said ready to be married and alone together for the rest of our lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smiled looking over at San I couldn't believe it. In high school all I wanted was for her to be mine lovingly and openingly and here we were in front of friends, family and god. I couldn't breath. "Breath Britt-Britt." I looked over at the beeming Latina. I smiled I had no idea where the priest was at cause I even thought about listening to him.

"And now the couple has prepared their own vows." The little bold priest smiled. San smiled over at me, she was going first. She took a deep breath and smiled.  
>"Britt I promise you that from this moment forward there will be no more sadness, no more tears, no more fights, no more scares...I promise I'll be here to protect you, to stop the tears before they threaten to come, and you'll alwasy be right." she smiled. "I promise that no matter what happens, I'll always be right there beside you as long as your beside me." I smiled.<br>"San. I promise to always love you even when you think I can't. I promise to stop letting tubingtons on the couch when you're sick and to always be there when you need me. I swear no matter how many times someone tries to get in between us I'll remember that the songbirds they only sing for us, that you love like no else can or ever will and that you give all the love in world each time time we kiss.." She tried to smile behind the tears but it wasn't a very good try. "Don't cry baby." I smiled as best I could behind all the overly joyful tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The restption was by far one of the best parts. Kurt popped up in the middle of a dance and smiled at us."Ladys I need you to both follow my handsome Blaine over there, he will be leading you to a seat so you may watch the show." He didn't explain further her just pushed us towards Blaine. Brittany smiled and pulled me forwards. I smiled cause nothing could ruin this day nothing that was said or down would ruin this day. We followed hapily and sat in the seats Tina and Blaine provided.  
>"Althought Santana threatened to beat me with a bunddle of Tulips if I sang anything at all today." Rachel forced a smile. "I couldn't think of anything else to give you so I convinced the rest of the Glee club to sing instead." I rolled my eyes.<br>"We thought it aproprite that we'd sing a song from your past." Quinn smiled.  
>"A song that we know means a lot to the both of you." Tina smiled.<br>"Your song." Mike smiled.

_**(This isn't really anyones point of veiw its more like an over veiw thing)**_

**Kurt-** I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car, he had one hand feel on the steering wheel The other on my heart.

**Quinn-** I look around, turn the radio down. He says, "Baby is something wrong?"

**Tina-** I say, "Nothing I was just thinking. How we don't have a song? and he says.

**All-** Our song is the slamming screen door sneakin' out late, tapping on your we're on the phone and you talk real slow 'Cause it's late and your mama don't know. Our song is the way you laugh. The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should when I got home, 'fore I said amen asking God if He could play it again.

**Puck-** I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day, had gone all wrong or been trampled on and lost and thrown away.

**Blaine-** Got to the hallway, well, on my way to my lovin' bed.

**Sam-** I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said

**All-** Our song is the slamming screen door sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

**Mike-** When we're on the phone and you talk real slow 'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

**Tina**- Our song is the way you laugh

**Quinn-** The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have

**Mercedes-** And when I got home, 'fore I said amen asking God if He could play it again

**_(San and Britt take over from here.)_**

**Santana-** I've heard every album, listened to the radio...Waited for something to come along...That was as good as our song..

**Brittany-** 'Cause our song is the slamming screen door sneakin' out late, tapping on her window.

**Santana**- When we're on the phone and she talks real slow...'Cause it's late and her mama don't know.

**Brittany-** Our song is the way she laughs.

**Santana-**The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have. And when I got home, 'fore I said amen asking God if He could play it again.

**(giving in to rachel Santana gives her the micraphone.)**

**Rachel**-Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah...I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of her car.I grabbed a pen and an old napkin.

**Brittany and Santana-** And I wrote down our song.

**(Thats it guys no more for this Story Ours songs is over hope you all enjoyed it. Maybe when I'm done with all my other stories I'll reconsider bringing it back but for now, I bid you fare well. Check out my other stories if you like me thought!)**


End file.
